Tsubasa RC Fiction: Starvation
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: Title: Starvation  79   Pairing: Fai/Kurogane  Warnings: BL  Summary: To fulfill a need.  Note: Part of my 100 themes Challenge


Title: Starvation (79)

Author: Theablackthorn

Rating: NC-17

Series: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Pairing: Fai/Kurogane

Warnings: BL

Note: Part of my 100 themes Challenge

Kurogane had been sleeping, dreaming of heat and pleasure rolling through his body, stirring his cock to life as he ground into his lover. He didn't hear the door open in the outside world, nothing to be heard above the moans of need escaping his dream lover as there was a whisper of sound as light footed step's moved across the tatami flooring.

He may have heard it before, before the choice he'd made had changed things, allowing for someone to sneak up on his slumbering form.

Kurogane woke to the sound of his own deep tenor moaning in pleasure, he was disorientated by the noise and the heat flaring through his body centred on the press of cold lips at his throat. He let loose another groan when that mouth sucked gently, drawing the deep reverberating sound from his chest, followed swiftly by a whine at the hot stroke of a slick tongue drawing across his heated flesh.

His hip's ground down, rubbing his naked cock against the futon and balled up sheets, the white cotton damp with sweat and desperately trying to cling to slick skin. A gasp of surprise and need escaped his panting mouth when a cool firm body settled itself flush along his back. The soft suck at his neck, the almost chilly press of flesh against flesh made his body hum with want, his blood thundering in his ears as he pressed back into the much desired touch and then ground forward to ease the ache of his unsatisfied body.

He thought he was still dreaming when cool finger's pulled his hips up with surprising strength, that chilled flesh now missing from his back, long nail's digging into his skin and causing tight, hot, little crescents of pain in his flesh that hummed in tune with the pleasure pulsing in his body.

He tried to shift back, to press his straining cock against the mattress once more, needing that friction to end the pain of arousal that flooded through him, but those hands held him tightly in place, squeezing in reproof and he knew there would be bruises later. It was that realisation that made Kurogane's crimson orbs open; a gasp slipping past his lips as he took in his position, belly down, ass in the air, cold finger's gently kneading his hips - now he knew this wasn't a dream.

Heavy lidded crimson orb's opened wider at the soft purr that sounded behind him, head turning just enough to catch sight of silvery blond and milky white caressed by the moonlight coming through the open window. Kurogane went to turn over, to take Fai in his arms, aching to touch the other man as he hadn't in months. They hadn't been together like this, skin to skin, since he'd been granted that wish. He wanted, craved to touch the blond wizard, but Fai had never let him, drawn away by his anger and it had hurt.

But now the wizard was settled between his toned thigh's, hands lazily running across the curve of his ass and hip almost lovingly, before moving to stroke down the crease of his ass with a single fingertip, tipped with a long sharp nail that pricked at the caramel coloured skin. When that solitary finger pushed past the round globe's, stroking the tiny hole hidden within Kurogane shuddered, the light scratch of that wickedly sharp nail prickling the tender flesh enticingly. They had never done this before; Fai had never touched him this way – though he had craved it.

He pushed back at just the right moment, timing it to the second, that slender finger piercing his entrance and pulling a gut wrenching moan from his lips, he didn't care about the sharp tipped nail only that Fai was touching him, stroking inside him. He had wanted it for so long and the barren few months had made that craving for Fai all the worse. His cock throbbed with the need for attention, as he pushed back against it, hands coming up to brace himself on the futon, back arching enticingly. He knew that they needed to talk, to let the anger that had held Fai at a distance vent off but Kurogane could only focusing on that sweet pressure at his entrance and the cool touch of finger's tightening rhythmically on his hip. He moaned and whispered, "Fai..."

Fai watched the other man with rapt attention, golden gaze fixed on the point where his finger disappeared inside the samurai's body and the way Kurogane pressed back so needily into the touch. He licked his lips slowly, careful to avoid the two sharp points that would nick the slick muscle. He had wanted Kurogane like this from the moment he had met him, restraint and distance something he had imposed on himself until the day they had become lover's, but his lover had gone back on that trust with the wish he so carelessly made, sacrificing his arm for Fai's life. The mage looked down at the aroused man; eyes trailing up to trace over the puckered skin were his new, mechanical arm attached to a broad shoulder.

He felt such irrepressible guilt when looking at it and yet his body was hard and heavy with need. The one time wizard sighed at his conflicting emotions, need warring with anger, the two whirling together, battling and meshing until all that he wanted, needed was to be inside Kurogane, to sate this hunger with angry, forgiving sex. His cock pulsed in silent agreement, his finger's clenching, the tip that pressed inside Kurogane's ass slipping in further as he spoke, raking the sharp tip gently along those tender inner walls, "You know Kuro-sama, I wanted this – needed it and yet I never took it. Now, after what you did, I am going to take it and enjoy it."

Kurogane growled low and felt his shaft pulse at the press of the nail inside him, pre-come dripping from the tip of his cock to the once pristine sheets below, "Fuck." Those words made his body grow hotter still; blood pulsing erratically, as Fai all but purred the angry, yet seductive words. Kurogane knew this was going to be rough, hell he hoped so, but he also hoped that after this Fai would let him touch him again. To reassure his lover that though he had made the decision alone, he'd had good reason.

He bit back a whine as that single finger slipped free of his body, head dipping to press a sweaty brow to the pillows before him. When he felt cool hands pull the globe's of his ass apart, exposing the little pucker to the air Kurogane clenched in response to the brush of chilled air that shifted across it. The first hot swipe of that warm slick muscle sent him shifting forward, it was new, startlingly intimate and yet unbelievably erotic.

He felt those nails again, and he knew he'd have marks when they were through, "Tsk tsk, stay still Kuro-sama." Those words were followed by a light smack and the return of that hot appendage, stroking, teasingly across the wrinkled skin. He shuddered at the touch and the little smack had his skin tingling in response. When that slick muscle pushed forward, Kurogane pushed back, relaxing as it slipped through the tight rings of muscle.

Fai gently squeezed Kurogane's hips in response to his acquiescence, pulling them closer as he manipulated his tongue inside the samurai's body, pointing it to bury it deeper inside. He had wanted to taste his lover from the very beginning, he had known he would be all salt, sweat and musky and he hadn't been wrong. He set up a harsh pace, fingers digging into the toned cheeks in his hands, tongue stretching and wriggling inside Kurogane's ass. He could hear with sharp clarity each wet slide, the shift of the sheets and the belly deep groan's that filled the otherwise silent air. Who ever thought that these new sense could actually be of benefit in more than battle? The rich sounds filling the room made Fai's cock harden and pulse with the need to be touched, to have Kurogane's slick walls surrounding it, milking it. He groaned softly, hoping that the samurai didn't hear his needy sounds.

He had been wanting the other man for months, though he had denied himself that pleasure because of what Kurogane had done the choice he had taken from him. He'd had so much time to think about it and, yes, he did understand it but that didn't make him happy about it either. His gaze flicked upwards, over the curve of Kurogane's tanned ass, the shift of his spine to his shoulder were he could just see the raised marks were metal connected with flesh. He hadn't meant to but his hands tightened their hold, tongue spearing further inside Kurogane's body and he sighed at the rich moan that was ripped from his lover's throat.

He wanted more of that.

Kurogane panted harshly, his throat raw from all the moans and whines slipping from his lips as Fai fucked him with his tongue. He couldn't help but enjoy the blond's more forceful side, liking the idea that the wizard wasn't afraid to hurt him, that even though the man was now stronger than him, he could still take everything the other man would give. At the hard thrust and tight squeeze of his ass, those sharp nails digging into heated flesh tugged a body shaking moan from his lips and he thrust his hips back into the strokes. Voice hoarse when he spoke, "Fuck Fai, just…nahhh…shit…for fuck sake mage - _fuck me_!"

He had wanted Fai for so long, the prolonged distance the other man had enforced just made his need worse, he'd wanted Fai to take him before, to experience that chance to give in, to let himself go completely for this one man. But the blond had never taken it and right now that was all Kurogane could think about. He knew every inch of Fai's body and yet after the mage had been given Kamui's blood he'd changed and Kurogane wanted a taste of who his lover was now. And so far, he loved it.

The gruff samurai pushed back into each and every slick glide, letting out the noises that wanted to slip free with abandoned, the touch of Fai's tongue stroking the sensitive inner walls, the harsh thrust of that tongue, and the slight scrape of distended fangs made his pulse thunder, his leg's shake and his ass clench in anticipation. Though he would never have thought it, he wasn't above begging the mage for what he wanted – needed.

Fai wasn't shocked by Kurogane's demand, he knew how domineering and downright impatient the dark haired man could be and before he may have given in and let the samurai have his way but this, this was his time. He wanted to make Kurogane understand the gravity of his actions, the way he knew the other man would. Kurogane was hard headed and stubborn; the only thing he truly understood was physical. Though the man was intelligent, level-headed in a crisis he was also wholly male. The thing that got through to him best were always physical in nature, so Fai would do this his way, if only to make him understand the way he'd hurt him.

Fai moved away from his task, running his tongue up along the cleft of Kurogane3's ass and along his spine, breathing coolly across dampened flesh when he reached the damp hairs at the samurai's nape. "This isn't about what you want Kurogane." With those words Fai's hand shifted, finger's sliding free of their hold on Kurogane's ass and sliding inside the wet opening between those cheeks unceremoniously and un-lubricated. The roar that slipped from Kurogane's lips made Fai's blood throb, his cock tighten with need as his lover's back arched and he shifted back to accommodate the other man's movements.

His deft finger's worked inside Kurogane's ass, swiftly stretching and stroking his prostate until the man was positively vibrating with need. Fai aimed to take Kurogane right up to the edge and deny him his release and that is precisely what he did. The samurai fell back to the sheets, hands flat on the futon as he rocked himself back into the penetration, Fai sat back on his heels, watching with rapt attention as three long finger's appeared and disappeared inside that slick hole, he had to keep himself as aware as possible. Though he was angry at Kurogane, he didn't want o truly hurt hi and the long nails at the tips of each of his fingers could truly hurt his lover and he didn't want that.

Kurogane rocked and moaned into the harsh press of fingers, they had been a shock at first, causing him to gasp and writhe in a mix of pleasure and pain at the deep stretch and slide. But the pain ebbed quickly, one of the benefits of being a warrior used to pain, and he pressed back wanting more. Loving the deep fullness that filled him but dying to feel more. When Fai's fingers found and rigorously stroked and kneaded his prostate his lips parted in a silent shout, his cock pulsing to his heartbeat, a familiar tightening at the back of his balls all the warning he was going to get before he was right at the precipice.

Fai could feel Kurogane's body tightening around his fingers and he moved, rising on his knees and pressing his back to his lover's nipping his ear with long canine's as he husked, "Not yet Kuro-sama." As one hand continued the torturous strokes his other hand slipped beneath Kurogane's body, long fingers curling around the base of his thick shaft and squeezing firmly, thumb pressing along the thick vein at the base.

Kurogane moaned loud and deep as his release tried to break free. His body shivered and raged at the loss of what it so desperately needed and he pressed his head down against the pillow at Fai's words. He would kill the mage. He grunted into the pillow as his cock was stroked once before those cool fingers slipped free of his over -sensitised girth. He whined suddenly when thise finger's came to bear on his raw prostrate once more, though the pleasure/pain was enticing he couldn't help but curse at the man hovering over him, "Bastard, fucking wizard."

Fai tutted softly, "Now, now Kuro-sama. Don't be like that. You know this is for your own good." With those words Fai prodded deep inside Kurogane, loving the needy moan that ripped free as he manuevered himself so he was once more sat comfortably on his heels, hand coming down to ran one lone finger across the head of his own cock, eyes fluttering shut at the soft touch, the slick glide of pre-come on his tip as it wept freely at the sight of Kurogane's desire ridden body before him.

When Kurogane spoke he struck, fast as lightening, "How the fuc…k, shit."

Kurogane couldn't finish what he was saying, Fai had moved to fast for him to prepare. That long pale cock was suddenly balls deep inside him, no slow slide of entry, just not there then sunk so deep inside he could feel it in the back of his throat. "Fuck, Fai!" He groaned, body shuddering at the hot, thickness now filling him. When he felt the blond's cool body settle over him, chest pressing to his back, a soft purr sounding in his ear before Fai spoke, "What's the matter Kurogane, isn't this what you wanted?"

"Fai, I…"

"Not now. I want to fuck you right now." With that said Fai rocked forward, hips slapping against Kurogane's ass before withdrawing quickly and then thrusting again. He set a fast, deep pace, ensuring that every stroke ran across Kurogane's overstimulated prostate. Now he was buried inside his lover, cock gripped by his hot, slicked entrance he couldn't help but moan his need. It had been a long time since he'd done this, but damned had he missed it. Kurogane's body wrapped around his cock felt like heaven and he promised himself that they would do this more in the future. But right now he needed this.

Kurogane pushed back into every stroke, with each slap of flesh against flesh he rocked forward and pushed backwards so he could feel Fai's cock deeper inside him. "Fuck…Fai." He loved the feel of cool hands gripping his hips, that slick slide of Fai's cock rubbing along every surface as their bodies collided together again made him moan with pleasure and need. He could feel his body tightening with every brush of Fai's cock against his prostate, his own cock weeping pre-come at the sweet sounds that filled the room that spilled from the mage's lips. It had been too long since he'd heard them and he could deny they got him off.

Fai's body reacted to everything that Kurogane diod, from the push of his hips against his own to the heated whines spilling from an unguarded throat. And that is when it hit, the heat and slick glide of their bodies joinging, the tightening of Kurogane's ass around his engorged length, the heat of the body under him. He felt his insides tighten, something hot and tight stretching before it snapped harshly and he was coming, his cock pulsing inside his lover's body and he fell forward, ramming himself home repeatedly as his teeth found purchase and sunk into Kurogane's throat. Hot blood spilled down his throat as hot come pulsed from his cock and his mind went white with pleasure.

Kurogane felt his orgasm right behind his balls once more and that's when he felt Fai go ridged before his hips were yanked back into Fai's rolling thrusts, that sweet cock ramming inside him fervently as he felt hot thick jets of come spill inside him and that heat sent him spiralling into release. All he felt was his cock throbbing, coming jetting across the covers in thick creamy pulses, the warm heat of Fai's cock inside him and the heat on his throat before two sharp pinpricks at his throat, "Sweet Kami."

His mind went blank and he faded into darkness, pleasure his only companion.

00-00-00

Kurogane woke to fsh sheets wrapped around his satiated body. The sweat soaked linen's that he had been sleeping in and had subsequently had sex on were gone and he wondered idly how long he'd been out. When he didn't feel a presence beside him as he had hoped he rose slowly, wincing at the pain that shot up his spine and the dull ache bracketing his hips. As he rolled over he looked down to see numerous bruises and crescent shaped cut's littering his thighs and hips and he grinned unrepentantly. But the grin disappeared quickly, were was the mage? Why wasn't he hear?

His gaze rose at the sound of the shogi doors opening with a soft glide, taking in the sight of Fai wrapped in a pale blue sleeping yukata, the moonlight dappled across his porcelain skin. He was surprised to see the blond haired man's cheeks darkening at his steady gaze and the way his eyes darted away from his own. He went to rise and the blond was there pushing him back down, "Don't move yet."

Kurogane liked the touch of those pale hands against his bare skin, it made his chest tighten, but the obvious embarrassment on the wizards face concerned him, "Fai?"

Fai withdrew his hands, settling them in his lap demurely, even though he was berating himself on the inside, eyes checking over Kurogane's body, his throat that was now lightly bandaged. How could he have lost control like that? At that curious question of his name he looked up, gaze staring past the dark haired man until he caught sight of tanned finger's reaching for him. He went to shift away when the other hand, which he hadn't been watching, wrapped around his wrist and pulled him forward.

Kurogane growled low at the mage's attempt at avoidance and snagged the man, catching him off guard was one of the few ways he could out manoeuvre him now. He tugged the blond forward and into his lap, not releasing him as he squirmed to get free, indignation clear in his tone, "Kuro-sama, let go of me."

Kurogane leant in then, lips pressing to the blond's throat and he felt a shudder ripple through the slender form, "No."

"But…"

"No. Not until you explain."

Fai couldn't feign indifference to that statement, there would be no point. Kurogane was tenacious in his pursuit of things; he should know that, Fai was one of the things this hunter had pursued and won. His eyes came up and he stared at the dark-haired man's chin fixedly, "I took too much. I lost control."

Kurogane dipped his head down, trying to catch the mage's gaze with his own but the blond shifted, face looking towards the window. He sighed, pain lancing through him as he leant on his ass awkwardly, he noted that the blond's gaze flicked back to him then and he took advantage of it, focusing the pain to the back of his mind, "Oi, wizard."

Fai sighed and tried to look away once more, worry creasing his brow. He responded to Kurogane though, guilt a burden on his heavy heart, "Hai, Kuro-sama."

Kurogane knew the mage didn't understand that he didn't mind what they had done. Hell he'd enjoyed every minute of it, including the feeling of those fangs sinking in and Fai taking life from his body. It wasn't like they were out in the field now, they were safe in Nijon, and they were in his home. So he went for shock tactics, "Do it again."

Fai looked around at Kurogane's words, noting the smug grin that was splitting the warriors lips and he scowled fiercely, "Idiot."

"Oi, that's my line."

Fai's frown lifted and he stared into crimsons depths searchingly, "You're alright?"

Kurogane's grin softened into a smile, "Yes."

Fai's body relaxed, if Kurogane had a problem he was forthright enough to say so. Fai reached out, hands cupping a tanned jaw as he leant forward, "Do you understand?" His head cocked slightly to the side as he waited, gazes locked.

Kurogane's eyes closed from that penetrating stare, nodding slightly in the blond's hold, "Yes."

Fai nodded, eyebrow lifting slightly as he spoke, "Good. Did you learn anything today Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane's gaze lifted, his lips quirking again, "Your cock feels good?"

The blond sat shocked for a moment before one hand slipped free of tanned flesh and hit the man upside the head, "Kurogane!"

Kurogane glared at the bond, hand rubbing at the back of his abused head, "Oi! That hurts stupid mage."

Fai chuckled before his gaze darkened, sadness trying to break in on their moment, "I'm not a mage anymore Kurogane."

Kurogane sighed and he slipped his hands around the blond, lips descending to whisper in his ear, "Yes you are, you bewitched me well enough."

Fai sighed, loving the feel of Kurogane's warm breath on his ear as he spoke, trying to find the will to protest against the silly man's words even as he wanted to bury himself against the dark-haired man's chest and just be with him for a while the anger finally gone, "Kuro-sama."

Kurogane held the blond haired man close, nuzzling under his chin affectionately, "I'm sorry Fai, for taking the choice from you. But I am not sorry for making that choice. Do you understand?"

Fai thought about Kurogane's words for a moment and nodded slowly, he could see why he'd made the choice and in some ways he was terrified of that reasoning but in others he was happy for it. Given time, eventually, he may even be comfortable with it, "Hai."

Kurogane nipped at Fai's throat softly, hot tongue sliding up the pale column, his cock stirring were it was pressed against Fai's yukata, "Okay. Well, now that we've got that settled, how about I return the favour."

Fai could feel the samurai's body stirring against him and he sighed happily, "Kuro-sama."

Kurogane whispered against Fai's skin, "I missed you."

Fai chuckled softly, "I know."

Kurogane's head came up, eyebrow raised, a small smile trying to tug at the corner of his lips, "Pretty self-confidant aren't we?"

Fai looked up from under heavy lidded orbs, his own body reacting to the proximity of Kurogane's, "Yes. You're a horny man after all."

Kurogane feigned annoyance, "Oi!"

Fai smiled softly, leaning in to run his lips lightly of Kurogane's, "I missed you to Kurogane."

"Good."


End file.
